Question: Rewrite ${(3^{12})(3^{-12})}$ in the form ${3^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (3^{12})(3^{-12}) = 3^{12-12}} $ ${\hphantom{ (3^{12})(3^{-12})} = 3^{0}} $